The Rebellion
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Ginny's thoughts during the year when Voldemort had taken over. Mentions of torture. Oneshot. Challenge fic.


**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Harry Potter**

**Seven Deadly Sins Challenge – Pride – Ginny Weasley**

**_The Rebellion_**

The war had not been easy on anyone who had been living to see it, especially during the year prior to its conclusion when Voldemort had taken over the Ministry and Hogwarts.

The innocence that most people had been able to cling on to had been quickly removed, replaced with the steely desire to _survive_, to see the end of the war, the death of the Dark Lord.

The fights had been vicious, neither side willing to back down. The Light had not been willing to accept the defeat the loss of both the Ministry and Hogwarts signaled. They were not willing to give up while they still had a fighting breath in their body.

There had been no time to sit in a café and enjoy the coffee or even time to enjoy something as simple as the sun as they had while the war had only been brewing, a distant cloud in the horizon that they had not been willing to face just yet.

Ginny had seen Neville when he returned to the Common Room after being under the Carrow's Cruciatus curse as punishment for another act of rebellion. It happened almost constantly now. They all rebelled in some way or the other, all those who had previously been Gryffindors, Neville was usually blamed for everything no one admitted to and punished for their actions.

Neville always told them whenever they apologized that he did not mind taking the punishment for them. As long as they continued fighting and never gave up, he would never mind, as long as they saw the end of the war. Neville had changed from the awkward boy she had met in her first year and his second, he had grown into his leadership role with the absence of Harry.

They all had absolute trust that Harry was out there doing his best to fight Voldemort while he was being hunted by the man. They refused to believe the words that the Slytherins often threw at them, telling them that Harry had run away, that Harry was a coward and too afraid to face Voldemort.

They knew differently of course, if Harry had run away he would not have taken Ron and Hermione with him. He would have gone alone and not endangered his friends on the off chance that Voldemort found him.

It had not been long before they had been forced into hiding. They had used the Room of Requirement as they had during the time of need in her fourth year. As more students had needed a place to stay, the room had expanded until the room was quite sizeable. They snuck into the kitchens to get whatever food they needed or simply called for Dobby as the house elf was always been willing to help, especially when it came to helping friends of Harry Potter.

Tonks had visited in disguise after they had found a way into Hogsmeade from within the Room of Requirement that lead to one of the less used pubs and to a man that looked similar to the late headmaster. It had been an extremely luck chance that he had been willing to help them and so they had not prodded the man for his identity in case he changed his mind.

They were miserable and trapped in the place that had been similar to a home to them. Hogwarts had been a place that they had always believed was safe, it had been their protection from the war that waged between the Light and the Dark. They had always believed that the war would stop outside Hogwarts but it hadn't. The war had come into the building and was currently being led by them, the students, by Dumbledore's Army.

Ginny knew that despite facing all the hopelessness she was currently facing, if she ever lived through the war and managed to see Voldemort defeated, she would be proud of herself and her actions. She would be proud to have been an active part of the war and that she had fought her hardest against the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Each and every person living in the Room of Requirement right now would feel the same sense of pride and relief. That would be worth it.


End file.
